


Projevit emoce

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Kommissar Rex | Inspector Rex | Il commissario Rex
Genre: First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash in czech language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Projevit emoce

Christian se ze svého místa v kanceláři díval na kolegu a přítele, jak s prázdným pohledem sedí na Rexově dece, dokonce se neměl ani k tomu, aby psa hladil. Ten se jej snažil povzbudit zcela jistě příjemným olíznutím, ale když viděl, že tady výjimečně nic nezmůže, nechal svého pána o samotě a momentálně přemýšlel, jak by mohl být užitečný.

 

Christian moc dobře věděl, co Alexe žere. V tomhle ohledu byl úplně stejný jako Richard. Doteď se tak nestihl projevit, ale Christian to jednoduše tušil, proto vždycky smutné zprávy rodinám nosil on. Byl na to zvyklý ze svého předchozího pracoviště a dokázal se s pohledem na zdrcené příbuzné vyrovnat. Dělával to tak už za Richarda, přestože k tomu nikdy nebyl nucen, jen požádán, nyní už tuhle smutnou práci vykonával dobrovolně. Prostě nechtěl vidět Alexe v depresi…

 

Tentokrát jej ale už před emoční újmou ochránit nestačil. Původně by čekal, že Alex se okamžitě stáhne do sebe, ale jeho reakce byla stejná jako Richardova. Potřeboval někoho seřvat, pohádat se, přeměnit smutek na vztek. Jenže na rozdíl od Alexe, Richarda bylo těžké ukočírovat a přimět, aby zůstal sedět a jen čekal, přemýšlel, on chtěl okamžitě jednat.

* * *

 

Alex poté, co upustil přetlak, skončil na Rexově místě. Tichý, raněný. Christian v tuto chvíli nevěděl, která varianta je horší… Náhle horkokrevný Richard, jenž chtěl jakkoliv, ale hlavně okamžitě všechny bránit, nebo Alex, nacházející se ve stavu, kdy je všechno prostě špatně.

 

Odtrhl zrak od svého přítele a podíval se do svého klína, kde tušil jednu chlupatou psí hlavu. Podrbal Rexe za ušima a snažil se z jeho pohledu vyčíst, co by chtěl. Ale nebyl Alex, neuměl tak výborně komunikovat se psy, ale měl štěstí, že Rex to věděl také. Uchopil jej zuby za rukáv a počkal, dokud se Christian nepostaví.

 

Běžně by Christian už nadával, kam ho ten vychytralý pes zase vleče, ale… všiml si změny v tom, jak jej vleče. Nehrál si, neměl zálusk na jeho housku se salámem, zdálo se mu, že Rexovi jde o něco vážnějšího, proto mlčel a bez řečí se postavil. Zvíře jej pomaleji než obvykle táhlo tam, kam chtělo, a Christianovi začalo svítat.

 

Když se zastavili před Rexovým místem, věnoval psovi vlídný úsměv, Rex zamručel, hrábnul tlapkou ve vzduchu a bedlivě pozoroval, jak si Christian sedá k Alexovi. Dokázal u svého páníčka poznat, že má Christiana vážně rád, a myslel si, že by mu mohl pomoct, když on sám to nedokáže. Spokojeně si je oba změřil pohledem, pak se odešel natáhnout pod jeden ze stolů v kanceláři. Teď už to bylo na Christianovi.

 

Ten se vsedě posunul až dozadu, aby se mohl stejně jako Alex opřít o zeď. Netušil však, co by měl dělat… Utěšování nadřízených nebyla jeho oblíbená kratochvíle. Nakonec Alex vyřešil všechno za něj.

 

"Nikdy nepochopím, jak to může někdo udělat, jak někdo může zabít matku… To si vážně neuvědomí, co tím způsobí její rodině?!" promluvil Alex. "Co způsobí jejím dětem…"

 

Christianovy oči sledovaly tvář svého přítele, výraz ještě dokázal kontrolovat, ale emoce, proniknuvší do jeho hlasu, Christiana zabolely.

 

"Zřejmě ne, Alexi. Jde jim jen o toho jednoho člověka, zbytek v úvahu neberou," odpověděl, i když si nebyl zcela jist, zda jej Alex vnímá. Nadále se díval před sebe, ruce položené na skrčených kolenou, zdál se být zcela zdecimován myšlenkou, že osudy dětí jsou těm hajzlům opravdu zcela volné.

 

Christian předpokládal, že si to Alex uvědomoval někde hluboko v sobě už dříve, ale až teď, když se s tím setkal tváří v tvář, tomu skutečně uvěřil. Sám si zažil na oddělení kriminality mladistvých svoje, ani na to nechtěl vzpomínat, ale pamatoval si, že po jednom z případů se taky rozsypal. Jednou to dožene každého a každý se s tím musí vyrovnat po svém…

 

"Mohl bys pro mě něco udělat?"

 

"No, samozřejmě," souhlasil, aniž by měl ponětí, co by po něm Alex právě mohl chtít.

 

"Promiň mi to…"

 

Christian zmateně svraštil obočí, odpověď však brzy dostal. Alex se dal do pohybu, nějak se v Rexově pelechu poskládal a položil si hlavu Christianovi do klína. Jeho v rámci možností spokojený výdech Christiana zaskočil snad ještě více, než samotná Alexova poloha. Věděl, že jejich vztah byl pro něčí oko na kolegy až moc důvěrný a tahle situace donutila i Christiana, aby přehodnotil míru, do jaké mu Alex věří.

 

Když se mu takhle zcela dobrovolně svalil do klína ve chvíli, kdy mu není psychicky nejlépe… Christianovi se nestávalo často, že se jej lidé dotýkali, protože hledali podporu a bezpečí. A Alex u něj zřejmě cítil obojí, jinak si Christian jeho chování vysvětlit neuměl.

 

Čeká od něj Alex ještě něco? Nebyl si jistý, co by měl dělat, jestli jen sedět nebo… pohled mu padnul na Alexovy hnědé prameny vlasů, jako vždy perfektně učesané. Možná by mohl… Zapochyboval o tom, jestli už to není až příliš důvěrné, když v tom se Alex otočil na záda, ale nesetrval na nich dlouho, pokračoval v pohybu, dokud neskryl svou tvář v Christianově košili a neobmotal ruce okolo jeho trupu.

 

 

Ne, nebude to příliš důvěrné, odpověděl si Christian, povzbuzen tím, jak moc si jej Alex pustil k sobě, doslova, takže už neotálel a konečně pohladil Alexe po vlasech, neměl, kam jinam by se díval, a tak sledoval, jak mu prameny mezi prsty proklouzávají a vracejí se do původní polohy, zkusil více zapojit nehty, po chvíli už jemně masíroval Alexův zátylek, sevření, kolem vlastního těla, jej ponoukalo k tomu, aby nepřestával.

 

Alex se ho držel pevně, ale ležel už takřka uvolněně, klidně mu funěl do košile a… hřál. Christianovy vzpomínky na to, kdy jej naposled někdo objímal, byly už hodně zašlé, navíc jej ještě nikdy nikdo neobjímal tak majetnicky, tak… zoufale.

 

Poklidná atmosféra byla narušena zvoněním telefonu.

 

Christian se ani nehnul, vlastně neměl moc na výběr, Alex cosi zabručel, ale následně se pomalu posadil a potřel si oči. On na mně snad usnul, pomyslel si zaskočeně Christian, pocítil však i náznak dojetí, že se s ním Alex cítí tak dobře…

 

Nad ztrátou tepelného zdroje nestačil přemýšlet, Rex vyběhnul zpod stolu a jal se mu svým typickým způsobem poděkovat, zatímco Alex zvedl telefon. Chvíli hovořil, načež se otočil na Christiana, jenž věnoval svou pozornost Rexovi, který byl očividně nadšený a vrtěl ocasem jako šílený.

 

"Jdeme, vy dva."

 

Christian zvedl hlavu, Rex z něj seskočil a utíkal ke dveřím. Alex počkal, až si Christian vezme sako, a pak se vydal ven z kanceláře.

 

"A kam vůbec míříme?" zeptal se Christian.

 

"Všechno ti vysvětlím v autě," odbyl jej Alex, který už byl skoro na chodbě, vzápětí se ale zastavil a otočil se čelem ke Christianovi. Ten se rovněž zarazil v pohybu a díval se, jak se k němu Alex blíží, jak se s vážným výrazem sklání a… na tváři ucítil lehký dotek rtů, suchých, ale jemných. Instinktivně zvedl ruku a přejel prsty po místě, kam jej před chvílí Alex políbil.

 

Překvapeně zíral do Alexových očí, mírně přivřených, usmívajících se.

 

"To neumíš poděkovat pořádně…?" nevěděl, kde se to v něm vzalo, jak na takovou otázku vůbec přišel, v následujícím momentě ale neměl čas nad tím dumat. Alex sevřel jeho tvář v dlaních a přitiskl svá ústa ke Christianovým rtům, než ty ovšem stačily zareagovat, byl už Alex zase pryč.

 

Věnoval Christianovi rozverný úsměv a uvolněnou chůzí opustil kancelář. Christian tam ještě nějakou dobu stál, neschopen slova ani pohybu. Byl na vážkách, jestli se mu to všechno nezdálo. Ale proč by měl jinak tak zrychlený tep a brnící rty, jež toužily po dalším, podobně něžném doteku…

 


End file.
